1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a lock device, and more particularly to a lock device having an inner connecting plate that is easily to be disassembled without other tools to assist and a new inner connecting plate is secured on a door board when the inner connecting plate has to be replaced, so that the lock device and the door board will not be damaged by the tools during disassembling the inner connecting plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional door lock includes an inner cover plate set and an inner connecting plate opposite to the inner cover plate set. A bottom of the inner cover plate set defines two opposite openings and a bottom face of the inner connecting plate defines two opposite raised dots correspond to the two openings on the inner cover plate set. To assemble the door lock on a door board, the inner cover plate set is firstly fixed on the door board. The inner connecting plate is further buckled to the inner cover plate set by inserting the raised dots into the openings. However, when disassembling the lock parts, a screwdriver is used along the door board to stretch inside the openings of the inner cover plate set to make the raised dots lifted off the openings.
With the conventional structure of the door lock, a gap between the opening and the raised dot may make the inner connecting plate slacken off. Hence the inner connecting plate is easily to shake or fall off when open and close the door frequently. Moreover, when disassembling the inner connecting plate, the screwdriver may scrape the door board.